Sonidos
by Cindy-haruno
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke comparten una amistad muy fuerte. Se conocen desde hace meses y tiene todo tipo de cosas en común. Luego de una inoportuna decisión por parte de Naruto e Ino, Sakura debe decirle a Sasuke lo que siente por el, lo que ha estado fortaleciéndose con el transcurso de los días. SasuSaku Os/AU


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Solo la historia es mía c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonidos<strong>

Sonó la campana anunciando el descanso en Konoha High School, Sakura Haruno, quien cursaba el segundo año, se deslizo de su asiento para ir a una de las esquinas, en donde dejo cargando su celular, a responder el whatsapp que le había dejado su amiga Karin quien no había asistido al instituto ese día, no se fijó cuando Ino y Naruto intercambiaron miradas sospechosas y salieron del salón, volviendo minutos después y afilando el paso entre sus compañeros hasta la peli rosada.

Cuando esta se dio cuenta de que ellos la observaban alzo la mirada y vio las expresiones sonrientes de sus amigos. Sonreían de una manera cómplice, como quien esconde un secreto y se muere de ganas por contarlo.

-¿Paso algo? -Pregunto Sakura extrañada.

-Algo así…-dijo Ino sonriendo al suelo.

-¿Exactamente qué? -Volvió a preguntar.

Intercambiaron miradas por última vez.

-Le dijimos a Sasuke que él te gusta, está afuera del salón esperándote, quiere que tu se lo digas- Dijo Naruto tan tranquilo, más que de costumbre.

Se quedó analizando las palabras dichas por Naruto, más tiempo de lo normal.

-¡¿En serio?! -Pregunto sorprendida, todo el salón se dio la vuelta lanzando miradas curiosas, a lo que Sakura les sonrió de manera nerviosa, y bajo la voz acercándose a ellos ¿desde cuándo Ino y Naruto tenían ese nivel de audacia? -¿Por qué hicieron eso? -Pregunto tartamudeando.

-¿No es obvio frente? Es evidente que entre ustedes hay pasión- dijo Ino picándole la frente con el dedo.

-Así es Sakura-chan, si nosotros no hacíamos nada, ustedes se quedarían estancados en la friendzone ¡ttebayo! -Grito Naruto con emoción.

-¿Qué pasión Ino? Apenas si hemos ido a una convención juntos, es lo más cercano a una cita que hemos tenido… además la friendzone no es tan mala…

-¡AH! Pero te dio un regalo ese día ¿no? Eso demuestra que él no quiere estar en la friendzone.

-Naruto, fue solo un poster…

-Pero fue de tu personaje favorito en todo el mundo ¿no?

-Tenía un cosplay del personaje, no es como si él lo haya pensado demasiado… ¡También te estoy hablando a ti cerda! -Grito Sakura a Ino, quien encontraba más interesante limarse las uñas que escuchar lo que decía su amiga de toda la vida.

Ino, aparto la mirada de sus pulcras y muy bien cuidadas uñas e hizo un ademan como si su mano fuera una marioneta- ¿Qué dijiste frente? Lo único que escuche fue un blablablablabla… Solo hazlo frente, no seas cobarde -desafío Ino.

-¿Es una especie de desafío? -Preguntó Sakura, desentendida.

-Tómalo como quieras, frente. Claro, será dependiendo de tu nivel de valentía. -Termino Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y en realidad, entre ellas siempre hubo un fuerte sentimiento de desafío y rivalidad, tenían una relación parecida a la Naruto y Sasuke. Desde niñas, se ayudaban mutuamente a la vez que competían entre ellas. Era extraño pero no por eso imposible.

Ino desde niña siempre había sido la mejor conquistando, era divertida, carismática, grácil, segura de sí misma, y muy, muy hermosa. Tenía el cuerpo muy bien definido para tener solo dieciséis años. Ella sabía enamorar y tontear, pero cuando se trataba de estudios, no era muy buena, nunca le dio aprender, y prefería que Sakura le enseñe.

Sakura, quien era mejor en estudio, le encantaba memorizar cosas, y le gustaba enseñar a Ino. Pero, comparada con Ino, Sakura no era carismática o grácil, era bastante torpe y tímida, siempre debía recibir ayuda de Ino para arreglarse para los eventos. Pero Sakura era hermosa, tenía genes exóticos, era bastante llamativa entre el público masculino y femenino, y con la llegada de, para algunos amigo y para otros enemigo, pubertad, su físico se desarrolló, no definidamente, como el de su amiga, sino más bien por parte, de la cintura para abajo, Sakura estaba mucho más definida que Ino, pero Ino estaba más desarrollada de la cintura para arriba.

Ambas se complementaban, y eso era bastante obvio para todo el mundo.

-Ino, no es que sea cobarde- comenzó Sakura tan tranquila como se permitió en ese momento- ¡Es que no estoy lista! -Desespero.

-Sakura-chan -dijo Naruto tomándole de un hombro a Sakura- Es ahora o nunca-sentenció el rubio.

Ino la tomo por el otro hombro- Por increíble que parezca, Naruto tiene razón.

Y antes de que su amiga pudiera dar más excusas del "porque no estoy lista para decirle a Sasuke-kun lo que siento" la sacaron a rastras del salón para que pueda hacerle frente a su destino. Cuando finalmente Sakura fue abandonada en el pasillo, pudo divisar a Sasuke, estaba de espaldas por lo que él no podía verla, hablaba tranquilamente con un chico de pelo naranja y otro de pelo blanco. Ella se encamino hasta el, un pie delante del otro, podía sentir como el tiempo se iba deteniendo conforme ella se aproximaba, al llegar, carraspeo levemente la garganta y le toco el hombro, llamando la atención de Sasuke, quien volteo.

Apenas cruzaron miradas, Sasuke le sonrió serenamente y Sakura apenas le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, sus amigos se alejaron en silencio del lugar.

-Hola... -Saludo tímidamente Sakura.

-Hola- Saludo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te van en tus estudios? -Pregunto Sakura, tratando de hacer un tema de conversación, y no llegar a "ese tema" tan rápidamente.

-Bastante bien, ya sabes, no repruebo materias, entrego todos mis ensayos y proyectos, aunque últimamente Itachi me ayuda en algunas cosas, hoy iremos a la biblioteca- Empezó Sasuke -No te preguntare como te van a ti en los estudios, es bastante evidente que bien ¿cierto? -Dijo sonriendo de lado, de esa forma tan encantadora.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas, Sasuke-kun? -Bromeo ella.

El dejo escapar una leve risa, Sakura se permitió en ese momento, soñar con sus labios, como lo había hecho millones de veces ¿Cómo serán al tacto? ¿Suaves? se ven así, apetecibles… Una dieta a base de los besos de Sasuke no le molestaría.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme? -Pregunto él tomando por sorpresa a Sakura.

Oh, mierda, ¿Qué demonios comía que el enserio adivinaba? Seguro los tomates son mágicos… Ah claro, Ino y Naruto.

-No es como si tuviera algo importante que decirte… -dijo visiblemente nerviosa.

-Para algo me has llamado ¿no? -Dijo sonriendo de lado- ¿o es que tu cerebro finalmente empieza a fallar? -Dijo picándole la frente.

-¡Mi cerebro no es el problema! -Espeto un poco molesta.

¡Es mi timidez!

El pasillo comenzaba a despejarse, posiblemente esté terminado la hora del descanso. Sakura debía ser directa si quería aclarar las cosas con Sasuke después de la inoportuna decisión de Naruto e Ino.

Pero ¿Cómo ser directa si se trata de confesarte a alguien? Sakura nunca se había confesado a nadie, los pocos novios que ella tuvo, existían solo porque ellos siempre tomaban la iniciativa con ella. Pero esta vez era distinto, Sakura debía abrir su corazón y expresarle a Sasuke lo que ella sentía.

Pero aquí venían las dudas existenciales… ¿Qué pasa si él no le corresponde? Lo más probable es que él se vaya alejando de ella poco a poco, la amistad desaparecería como si siempre se hallan tratado como un par de desconocidos, Sakura no quería eso, ser amiga se Sasuke era agradable, podían hablar de todo, incluyendo las series ecchi que él le recomendaba, las veía, porque ella amaba dibujar a las protagonistas de estas series. Le parecían atrevidas y hermosas, algunas hasta reflejaban inocencia, ante el espectador para luego mostrar una faceta animal de la misma.

Y esta era otra cosa que compartía con Sasuke, la pasión por dibujar. Ambos eran aficionados al dibujo, Sakura, era mucho más experimentada entre los dos, pero el mejoraba considerablemente rápido, gracias a las competencias que solían hacer entre ellos, en donde se esforzaban y mejoraban. ¿Perdería todo esto si no le correspondía?

Sasuke la miro con curiosidad, la pequeña de ojos verdes siempre lo intrigaba, podía recordar aun como la conoció, la podía ver todos los días en los pasillos, siempre llevando una mochila de una serie que él había visto, Kuroshitsuji, a veces la podía ver en el patio del instituto, con un gran bloc dibujando, o eso parecía.

Una noche, navegando por internet, había visto una de las publicaciones de su amigo, Naruto, hablando sobre el buen ramen que le sirvieron a él y a Sakura-quien estaba etiquetada en la publicación-en lo que parecía una salida de amigos.

Y entonces recordó, que ella era buena amiga del dobe, y sin más, la agrego en Facebook. Al día siguiente, vio entre sus notificaciones que ella lo había aceptado, espero unos días, al parecer ella no le escribiría jamás a él.

Así que, Sasuke Uchiha tuvo que dar el primer paso con una chica.

Escribió un "hola" y alrededor de unos tres minutos le respondió. Ese sábado, hablaron bastante, Sasuke descubrió que tenía muchas aficiones en común con ella, cosa que otras chicas no presentaban. Se dio una vuelta por la biografía de ella, y pudo apreciar en su foto de portada, un dibujo escaneado de Rias Gremory, bastante bueno, detallado, y al parecer no tenía vergüenza alguna en demostrar que ella disfrutaba dibujar mujeres hermosas en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ella era un ser sumamente interesante. Y de la nada, nació un sentimiento extraño, uno en el quieres saber todo sobre esa persona, esa que casi cruza la fina línea del stalker.

Habían acordado el domingo por la noche, hablarse en el instituto.

Ese lunes fue un poco raro al principio, ninguno sabía que exactamente decir, no fue hasta que a Sakura la llamaron en el móvil, y el tono sonó estrepitosamente por el área, "Koi no Oke Hazama" de Nana Mizuki. Una vez finalizo la llamada, Sakura rio levemente.

-¿Qué sucede? -Pregunto extrañado.

-Nada, es que, estabas siendo una persona realmente fría conmigo y mi celular suena con "Koi no Oke Hazama" (NA: Significa "Un cubo lleno de amor") ¿Sera que escondes algo, Sasuke-kun? -Dijo ella bromeando.

-No te preocupes Sakura, aun no te enseñare el saber del pecado- Dijo el con un sonrisa perversa.

Ella también le lanzo una sonrisa perversa- No sabía que escuchabas a la gran Nana, de todos modos, si llegas a traicionarme- hizo un ademan, como si tuviera una katana imaginaria en las manos- Te cortare en pedazos con el odio de mi espada -Trato de sonar seria, pero la sonrisa de Sasuke se lo impedía.

-Es una gran cantante- trato de decir con indiferencia, pero en sus facciones se aproximaba una sonrisa difícil de ocultar, y el solo hecho de Sakura aguantándose las carcajadas no ayudaba -Vale, si te traiciono puedes matarme, aunque sería difícil no querer enseñarte a pecar.

Finalmente sonrió de lado, y ella soltó unas leves carcajadas.

Y así, rápidamente se hicieron amigos, aunque, para ser amigos, se lanzabas bromas comprometedoras, que a veces la dejaba a ella sonrojada y a él con los ojos brillantes de ilusión, se habían ido a unos eventos juntos, él iba con una camiseta The Last of Us y ella con un cosplay de Madoka. Ese día había sido muy interesante para el Uchiha, ni en todos los descansos que paso junto a la rosada había aprendido tanto de ella. Poco a poco sentía se iba desarrollando una calidez hacia ella, cada vez que la veía sonreír, quería detener el tiempo, y observar más detalladamente como sus facciones se contraían y mostraban esa sonrisa.

Y aunque no lo crean, un Uchiha no lo puede hacer todo. Así que se conformó con sacarle una fotografía a escondidas.

Escucho una lejana vocecita en la lejanía, y volvió en sí, se había quedado mirando a Sakura más tiempo de lo normal.

-Um… Sasuke-kun -comenzó ella tomándose de un lado del brazo- Si tengo algo que decirte.

-Me lo imaginaba, ¿Qué será? -Pregunto el con tranquilidad, regalándole una sonrisa.

En ese momento Sakura solo podía pensar en el orgullo Uchiha, y como Sasuke quería que le diga lo que ya le habían dicho Naruto e Ino. Por algo se hacia el desentendido, ¿no?

Pero cuando finalmente se armó de valor, observo la cantidad de personas que los observaban, en otra ocasión los había ignorado como siempre. No era común ver a Sasuke tratar con chicas de "su clase" pero tanto tiempo con él, se hacía rutina. Pero esta vez era distinto, no podía formular ni siquiera una monosílaba de lo nerviosa que estaba, sintió alivio cuando escucho la campana sonar.

-Vaya, el tiempo paso muy rápido- fingió sorpresa -Es una pena, bueno, debo irme al salón, hoy me toca biología con Orochimaru-sensei- Dijo con intenciones de alejarse y que todo quede en el olvido.

-Hablamos después, Sakura, quiero oír eso que quieres decirme- Dijo Sasuke caminando tranquilamente hacia su salón, con las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros relajados.

Sakura dio la vuelta y comenzó una lenta y tensa caminata hasta su salón, al llegar, ni siquiera se fijó en la expresión expectante de Naruto, pasó de largo a sentarse en su asiento, y golpear su frente contra la mesa. Ino, quien se sentaba a su lado, empezó a limarse las uñas, queriendo escuchar como su amiga había agazapado a Sasuke de sus fangirls. Naruto puso ambas manos contra la mesa de Sakura y hablo.

-Ne, Sakura-chan ¿Qué te dijo el teme? -Pregunto Naruto, él tenía fe en que Sasuke le correspondía. Un día, en una de las salidas con Sasuke le había preguntado la hora, ya que, si llegaba tarde, su madre, Kushina, seguro lo castigaría. Se asomó a él cuándo apretó la tecla para desbloquear su reluciente Samsung Galaxy S5, y pudo ver el fondo de pantalla del bloqueo.

Era la fotografía de Sakura con su cosplay sonriendo.

Puto teme acosador. Había pensado Naruto, y ahí fue cuando en el perezoso cerebro de Naruto los cabos se unían.

Sasuke siempre le preguntaba por Sakura, siempre la invitaba a las convenciones, la solía llevar a su casa a jugar partidas de Guitar Hero, se preocupaba por ella cuando le agarraban dolores de cabeza, le había presentado a sus padres, era muy sobreprotector con ella, cosas que Sasuke no hacia ni por él, quien era su mejor amigo.

Oh, Kami-sama, todo tiene sentido.

¡A Sasuke le gusta Sakura!

-No le he dicho nada- dijo aun con la cabeza pegada a la mesa. Balde de agua fría para Naruto.

-¿Cómo que no le has dicho nada?- Ino por fin la miro, la tomo de su cola de caballo y la estiro hacia atrás, para que ellos pudieran verla a la cara. Tenía una expresión cómica, mohín, mejillas sonrojadas al igual que la frente por el golpe. Pero ni siquiera en ese momento el dúo amarillento pudo reparar en lo graciosa que se veía su amiga.

-Pues lo que oíste cerda, no le he dicho nada… -dijo un poco molesta Sakura zafándose del agarre de Ino.

-Frente, no pierdas la oportunidad, háblale en el segundo descanso ¿vale? -Dijo Ino de manera convincente.

-Ino tiene razón, Sakura-chan, debes decirle lo que sientes, quien sabe si al final del día, consigues romper con la racha de dos años de soltería- dijo Naruto seguro de sus palabras.

Ino le prendió un zape a Naruto- Tu no hables, que te tomo casi diez años captar que le gustabas a Hinata- Reprendió Ino molesta.

Naruto empezó a sobarse el área golpeada- ¡Es distinto ttebayo! -Grito Naruto adolorido- Hinata es demasiado hermosa… era difícil aceptar que ella sentía ese tipo de cosas por mí. Me sentí muy feliz al enterarme, pero me es un poco difícil ahora mirarla y no tener las agallas para decirle que la amo con la misma intensidad.

Ino la miro sorprendida -Vaya Naruto, nunca pensé que fueras tan abierto con lo que sientes -Ino se levantó de su asiento y lo apunto entusiasmada- ¡decidido! ¡Tú también te declararas a Hinata!

-En realidad, pensaba hacerlo mañana en el descanso -murmuro Naruto y volviendo su atención a Sakura.

Según Naruto, Sakura no tenía mucha suerte en el amor, porque, sin dudas era muy hermosa, y consiguió flechar a varios personas en su camino, incluyéndolo a él en un pasado. Pero nadie nunca consiguió flecharla a ella a lo largo de su vida, quizás tuvo uno o dos novios, pero él sabía bien que era solo por apariencias, para que no piensen que ella andaba pensando en mujeres en vez de hombres. Naruto incluso pensó que Sakura jamás se enamoraría, pero Sasuke llego a su vida, y desde que él pudo ver la reacción de ella, sonrojada, torpe-más de lo normal-, feliz sin ningún motivo en particular, sentía que Sakura finalmente podía sentir lo que siempre ella veía en sus mangas shoujos.

-Sakura-chan ...- murmurar Naruto.

Sakura miraba distraídamente hacia la ventana, mirar el panorama le era tranquilizador en cierta forma, volteo para ver a su rubio favorito.

-No te pongas nerviosa, estoy segura de que le gustas al teme- Animo Naruto Solo se sincera…

-No lose Naruto, tiene mucho de donde elegir… -empezó algo avergonzada con su falta de seguridad- y pues, no creo que me escoja a mí, no estoy segura de ser suficiente para el…

-Mira, Sakura-chan- Dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola algo molesto -Creo que eres lo suficientemente hermosa e inteligente para poder con Sasuke, es más, creo que eres más que suficiente le tomo una de las manos y la apretujo levemente- No te sientas menos.

Ino, una vez más miro a Naruto estupefacta, corrió la mirada a Sakura, quien estaba tan estupefacta como ella, solo que, a diferencia de ella, levemente sonrojada.

La hermosa rubia sonrió con ternura a Sakura, y la tomo de la otra mano, llamando su atención- Es verdad cerda, deberías preguntarte más a menudo si él es suficiente para ti.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas y suaves lágrimas de emoción. Tuvo que soltar las cálidas manos de sus dos mejores amigos para secarse los ojos con torpeza.

Ellos tenían razón.

-Gracias- Dijo Sakura, con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa surcando sus facciones.

Ambos rubios asintieron aliviados, y sin más que decir, Naruto volvió a su silla, que se encontraba atrás de la de Sakura e Ino saco su celular para ver su instagram.

Ellos siempre podían calarle el corazón con palabras vergonzosas y actuar rápidamente normal, ella siempre tardaba más, limpiándose más pequeñas lágrimas con las mangas de su uniforme escolar.

Las horas de clase pasaron más rápido de lo que ella esperaba, entre regaños a Ino por usar maquillaje en clases, llamadas de atención a Naruto por pasar distraído durante las explicaciones.

Finalmente sonó.

Salió del salón con paso decidido, y al cruzar la puerta que une el instituto con la gran extensión de césped, su falda fue golpeada por una leve ráfaga de viento, por lo que tuvo que sostenerla, y agachar la mirada para asegurarse de que no se le veía nada, cuando hazlo la mirada de su falda, se encontró con el rostro de Sasuke, quien a lo lejos, la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

Se acercó lentamente a él, y su valor era repentinamente reemplazado por temor, él estaba recostado por el tronco de un árbol con las manos en los bolsillos, se sentía como si él fuera un lobo y ella una oveja, quien lentamente se entrega a su depredador.

-Oye, esa escena con tu falda, me inspiro un dibujo ¿sabes? -Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa extraña.

-¿Un dibujo? -Pregunto torpemente- Sasuke Uchiha solo dibuja cosas eróticas le recordó Sakura.

-Lo sé- Dijo sin más, con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

-¿Gracias? -Pregunto sin saber que en verdad decir a eso, ¿era un halago o algo así?

-De nada- Respondió secamente- ¿Y bien? -Pregunto Sasuke -¿Qué era eso que tenías que decirme?

Ah, genial, más presión. Pensó Sakura.

-Hum…. -Murmuro Sakura llevándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, con las manos temblorosas, cosa no pasó desapercibida por Sasuke.

-Oye, no te pongas nerviosa… -murmuro él.

-Eso solo me pone más nerviosa ¿sabías?... pero bueno… Sasuke-kun tu…. Uhmmm…

Desde la ventana del salón de Sakura, Naruto e Ino miraban la escena con nervios, ambos se miraron como tantas veces ese día.

-Iremos al infierno -dijo Naruto tragando saliva con dificultad.

Ino asintió, y ambos los volvieron su atención a la escena que se desarrollaba.

-No sé qué te dijeron Naruto e Ino…. -decía Sakura mientras miraba el suelo, jugando con alguna basura con los pies.

Sasuke la miro confundido pero en silencio.

-Pero, Sasuke-kun… tu…. -ella aparto la mirada lentamente del suelo para verlo a los ojos y él pudo contemplarla con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa tímida en sus labios- Me gustas mucho -dijo finalmente.

Solo el sonido del viento acariciando las hojas del árbol eran testigos de aquellas palabras.

Sasuke dudo por un momento en que decir.

Hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de que también le gustaba Sakura, y no es que el fuera torpe o algo así, es solo que él no había tenido nunca una novia, y claro, nunca le había tocado darle ese tipo de respuesta a una chica. No es que el no tuviera oportunidad con alguna chica, ¡por favor! Es Sasuke Uchiha.

El problema es que a el nunca le intereso una chica, y mucho menos hasta el punto de invitarla a salir o pasar mucho tiempo con ella.

Nunca le había interesado tener una novia. Solo "chicas de medio tiempo"

Pero llego Sakura, y se fue a la mierda su experiencia con las chicas, y lo dejo como un completo virgen en todo sentido de la palabra.

Más virgen que Naruto incluso.

Finalmente, lo que fue para Sakura fueron los segundos más tormentosos de silencio, Sasuke le sonrió de lado y Sakura sintió como el corazón se le apretujaba de cariño.

-Ven aquí- Invito el, tendiéndole una mano.

Sakura alzo la mano en su encuentro con la de Sasuke, dejo salir una pequeña risa, acompañada de una sonrisa tímida.

Este la agarro con delicadeza de la mano y la atrajo a él, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella, y ella posicionando los brazos en los hombros de él -Me encanta tu sonrisa -murmuro Sasuke- la manera en que bajas la mirada cuando se avergüenzas- Acerco sus labios hacia la tibia y perlada piel de Sakura- como tu mirada puede iluminarme y llenarme de inspiración siempre- y delicadamente comenzó a besar el cuello de Sakura. Ella hace rato se había atragantado con su propia emoción, dejándola en un sumiso shock.

Sasuke aparto sus labios del cuello de ella, y subió una de sus manos hasta la nuca de ella, y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Sakura -Tu cabello es hermoso, va tan jodidamente bien contigo.

-¿Con migo? -Pregunto en un suspiro.

El asintió y tomo delicadamente la nuca de Sakura y lo empezó a atraer hacia a el- Porque me gustas Sakura, cada cosa de ti- ambas respiraciones agitadas se empezaron a mezclar- Se mía.

-Solo si tú eres mío- murmuro ella.

Sonrió arrogante- Si, todo tuyo- Y finalmente la beso.

¿Qué era ese sonido? ¿Fuegos artificiales quizás?

No, era el sonido de la campana anunciado el fin del receso.

Se separaron lentamente, Sakura miro a Sasuke entre soñadora, feliz y realizada. Este le sonrió de lado, de esa forma que la había enamorado e intensificaba ese sentimiento rápidamente en ella.  
>Escucharon un ruido extraño, y ambos miraron en dirección del salón de Sakura, vieron papeles volando por todas partes, eran Ino y Naruto haciendo una especie de gamnan style, pero cuando ellos sintieron las miradas jade y pardo sobre ellos, salieron de su campo de visión, corriendo torpemente al otro lado del salón, lejos de la ventana.<p>

Ambos volvieron a mirarse, y Sakura sonrió con timidez una vez más.

-Entonces…. -dijo ella avergonzada.

-Salgamos hoy, a la salida del instituto- propuso el acariciándole un lado del rostro.

Sakura asintió -De acuerdo, ¿Pero hoy no tenías que salir con tu hermano? -Pregunto ella.

Sasuke se acercó una vez más a ella- Mi chica es primero -y la beso suavemente en los labios, de forma rápida.

El móvil de Sasuke sonó "Welcome to my Misery" de Flow resonó en su bolsillo.

Lo sacó, deslizo el dedo a través de la pantalla táctil para desbloquear el móvil y atendió la llamada.

-Uchiha -contesto de forma severa- ¿Qué sucede Juugo?... ¿Llego más temprano?... vale, estaré allí en dos minutos- colgó la llamada, y guardo el móvil en el bolsillo, se llevó el pelo hacia tras y suspiro -El profesor de economía llego más temprano hoy, tengo que irme Sakura- Le dejo un beso un corto beso en los labios y salió corriendo en dirección a su salón.

Una vez lo perdió de vista, empezó una caminata lenta y tranquila hacia su salón.

¿Qué es esto que ella había vivido? ¿Un sueño? ¿Uno de esos que tienes con el chico que te gusta, en donde él te besa y te dice que también le gustas en una situación hipotética?

-¡Auch! -Exclamo sobándose el brazo que acababa de pincharse, no, definitivamente no era un sueño.

Era la jodida realidad. Y allí, a unos segundos de haber escuchado la campana callo en cuenta de que Sasuke le correspondía, y no solo eso ¡La beso! ¡Oh kami-sama!

Camino con felicidad latente hasta la puerta de su salón, y cuando vio a Ino tapándose la boca con emoción, salto a sus brazos gritando fangirlmente junto a su amiga -¡lo hiciste, frente! -Grito Ino con felicidad.

Naruto se sumó al festejo saltando con las dos, claro, de forma más masculina, el solo quería festejar la felicidad de su amiga.

-¡Te zarpaste al teme Sakura-chan! -Grito Naruto muy emocionado, abrazando a Sakura Lo hiciste muy bien felicito él.

Todo el salón los miro entre sonrisas de felicidad y miradas envidiosas. El rumor había corrido muy rápido.

Pues con semejante espectáculo enfrente de todo el patio del alumnado, ¿Cómo no?

Una vez Naruto bajo a Sakura al suelo, Ino se colocó a su lado y apoyo un brazo por el hombro de este y cruzo las piernas- ¿Qué dices Naruto? ¿Le decimos que fue lo que exactamente le dijimos a Sasuke? -Pregunto Ino con diversión.

-Oh, Kami, seguro- Dijo Naruto asintiendo muchas veces.

Ambos miraron a Sakura, y Naruto empezó a narrar- Hoy, cuando sonó la campana…

Ino y Naruto caminaron por los pasillos, venían del comedor, Naruto había comprado un jugo para Ino y el, y vieron a Sasuke en el pasillo, Naruto se acercó a el mientras Ino espero a cierta distancia, a que Naruto termine de hablar con su amigo.

Una vez terminada la charla, dos chicos se le acercaron a Sasuke y Naruto volvió con Ino.

-Naruto, ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer algo con Sasuke y Sakura? -Le pregunto la rubia, mientras se alejaban del azabache.

-Bueno, como shippeo el SasuSaku, creo que si -Dijo Naruto para sí mismo.

-¿SasuSaku? -Pregunto Ino extrañada.

-Si, Sasuke y Sakura, ya sabes, un nombre de pareja.

-Eso es creativo, entonces, ¿Tu y Hinata serian NaruHina? -Le preguntó Ino codeando a Naruto por las costillas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Supongo… -murmuro Naruto avergonzado.

Caminaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Deberíamos decirle a Sakura que le dijimos a Sasuke que ella lo quiere- Propuso Ino casual.

-Sip, buena idea -Asintió Naruto, también de forma casual.

Ambos terminaron sus jugos, y los tiraron al cesto de basura, volviendo al salón para hablar con Sakura.

-Y así fue como tu sola te fuiste a declaraste a Sasuke- concluyo Ino sonriendo.

Naruto asintió muchas veces.

Todo el salón había escuchado la historia con atención, y todos, cada uno de ellos estaba sorprendido por la decisión de Naruto e Ino. ¿Quién mierdas hace eso?

Sakura se sintió avergonzada.

Todo este tiempo, Sasuke no tenía idea de que ella iba expresarle sus sentimientos.

Quizás el hecho de que él lo sepa, la tranquilizaba más, ya que tampoco sería una sorpresa.

Pero esa fue una manera muy frívola de tratar con los sentimientos de Sakura. Y eso merecía un castigo.

Un castigo que Sakura, daría gustosa.

-S-Sakura-chan -Dijo Naruto nervioso -¿Qué haces? -Pregunto cuando vio a Sakura acercársele amenazadoramente.

-Cerda… ¿Qué harás? -Pregunto Ino, no tan nerviosa como Naruto.

Sakura no dijo ninguna palabra.

Solo hazlo el puño, y dejo que estos hablaran por ella.

Porque nunca debes tomar los sentimientos de una chica a la ligera.

Solo deja que los sonidos de tu corazón inunden tus percepciones como el humano que eres.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales: Agradezco al lector por haber leído mi humilde os, es el primero que escribo, así que, si encuentran errores, ya saben porque xD<strong>

**Dedicado a Guadalupe e Ico-san (Ellos sabrán porque)**

**A mi beta reader, Luz y a los otros dos, quienes se tomaron la molestia de leerlo cuando era un borrador, gracias Marcos y Roth c:**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
